


Sleepy Cuddles

by nwtons



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwtons/pseuds/nwtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title kinda explains it completely eheh ;u;; (i am becoming progressively worse at titles i'm so sorry guys)! also it's really short because i wrote it in the 10 minutes of free time i had while my sister wasn't bothering me. i promise to write something longer tomorrow <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Cuddles

The alwarm clock is ringing loudly, breaking the cozy silence of their bedroom with its unwelcome noise. 

Thomas reaches out, groaning lowly into his pillow, and knocks the thing over onto the floor, effectively shutting it off. Newt stirs beside him, making a sleepy noise, somewhere between a moan and a scowl, and shifts closer to him. 

"You awake?", Thomas mutters, voice hoarse from sleep. 

Newt shakes his head slowly, wrapping his arms around Thomas’ waist and clinging to him with a strong grip. “Five more minutes.”, he murmurs sleepily, and they both know it will be far longer than five minutes. 

But Thomas still smiles, running a hand through Newt’s sleep-fuzzy hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Newt peeks an eye open, a small smile barely noticeable on the corners of his lips, and he leans forward to press a lingering kiss on Thomas’ lips before flopping back down, face first, onto the pillow. 

"Sleep.", he orders quietly, nuzzling into the crook of Thomas’ neck. 

His nose is cold from the early morning chill, even with the heating in their small apartment working just fine, and Thomas shivers, huffing out a laugh. 

"Sleep it is.", he concedes. 

They fall back asleep, holding each other tightly, escaping the cold winter morning for a few more hours, at least. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS THEY MAKE ME HAPPY (also hit me up on tumblr if u have a fic request/prompt- http://nwtons.tumblr.com/ask )


End file.
